I won't let you say goodbye!
by Beatroll
Summary: PruHun; Was würdest du tun, wenn deine Jugendliebe heiraten muss, obwohl sie es selber nicht will? *Ichfaileextreminsummaries*


**(A/N:  
Huhuu~! :3 Und ich schreibe wieder. Muahaha. Hab Jahre ja nichts mehr wirklich "Ernstes" geschrieben und da hab' ich mir jetzt gedacht.. Warum schreibst du nicht eine PruHun FF? Muahaha. Die Idee hab ich vom YT Video "[APH CMV] The Last Night" bekommen. Guckt es euch an; ich hab' fast geheult dabei! ._.**

**Ach.. Und es kann sein, dass die Charas leicht OOC sind. *Drop* Oh well.. Oh und Fehler können noch immer drinnen sein, hab' zwar Beta-Gelesen, aber es ist fast 2 Uhr morgens hier, also.. Höhö.. X'D Anyway. Enjoy. : )  
**

* * *

„Du.. bist verlobt?" Gilbert starrte sie an. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Er dachte doch.. Ja, da war Roderich, aber.. Musste dies alles so schnell gehen?

„Ich musste mich verloben.. Es.. tut mir Leid." Mehr konnte sie nicht mehr sagen. Elizabeta blickte zu Boden, kämpfte mit ihren Tränen. Sie mochte Roderich, aber nicht mehr. Nur zum Wohle ihres Staates musste sie heiraten. Ob es ihr Recht war, oder nicht, war irrelevant.

„Was heißt da du musst? Elizabeta!" Gilbert fing an zu schreien, was das Mädchen zusammen zucken ließ. Sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte das alles nicht. Elizabeta wollte schreien, aber aus ihrem Mund kam kein einziger Ton. Nicht einmal ein Wimmern. Sie konnte nur weiterhin auf den Boden starren, während ihre Tränen einen Wettstreit veranstalteten, wer als Erster von ihrem Kinn fällt.

„Elizabeta!" Seine Hände suchten ihre Schulter. Er packte sie. Ließ sie nochmals zusammen zucken. Nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Elizabetas Tränen rannten ihr weiterhin über die Wange. Es tat ihr weh in seine Augen zu sehen. Diese roten Augen, die sie schon immer geliebt hatte.

„Ich.. Ich muss gehen.. Es tut mir Leid.. Gilbert..", schluchzte die Ungarin, befreite sich aus seinem Griff, drehte sich um und lief weg. Wie konnte Elizabeta ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen? Wie konnte sie je wieder glücklich sein?

„Eli.." Gilbert griff nach ihr, konnte sie aber nicht mehr fassen. Zu schnell war sie verschwunden. Gilbert konnte nicht anders und fiel auf seine Knie. Auch ihm waren die Tränen nicht verschont geblieben. Das passte einfach nicht.. Dies gehörte dem großen Preußen nicht! Weinen war nicht seine Art.. Ganz und gar nicht seine Art..

* * *

Elizabeta verschloss sich in ihrem Zimmer. Noch immer mit ihren Tränen kämpfend kuschelte sie mit einem Kissen. Auf dieses konnte man eben gut einschlagen und es würde sich nicht einmal beschweren. Natürlich nicht, Kissen konnten nicht sprechen. Noch einmal versuchte sie ihre Tränen weg zu wischen, noch einmal gelang es ihr nicht. Elizabeta kniff die Augen zusammen, was noch weniger half. Denn immer wieder, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie ihn. Nein, nicht Roderich, Gilbert. Mit seinem arroganten Lächeln, während Gilbird auf seiner Schulter saß. Ihren Kindheitsfreund und auch heimliche Liebe.. Mit ihm konnte man eben Spaß haben.. Man konnte sich mit ihm messen. Egal ob es nun ein Wettrennen war oder wenn sie zusammen fechten. Sie vermisste die Zeiten jetzt schon. Ja, Roderich war auch eine Person für sich. Aber was sollte sie mit ihm anstellen? Den ganzen Tag seine Musik hören? Den ganzen Tag die Schwärmerei über Beethoven anhören? Sie wollte nicht an ihn gebunden sein. Elizabeta wollte ihr eigenes Leben leben. Sie wollte den Mann heiraten, denn sie liebte. Gab es denn nichts Schlimmeres für eine Frau auf der Welt als jemanden zu heiraten, für den sie keine Gefühle hat?

„Elizabeta?" Sie horchte auf. Roderich. Nein, nicht jetzt. Sie wollte alleine sein. Kam das denn nie in Frage? Es klopfte. Die Ungarin versuchte nochmals ihre Tränen weg zu wischen. Wie sie es doch hasste ihre Gefühle auszudrücken. Vor allem mit so etwas wie weinen!

„J-ja..?" Ihre Stimme klang zerbrechlich. Es war nicht ihre Art. Absolut nicht. Sie klang doch immer so selbstsicher. Was ist nur los mit ihr?

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Österreicher trat ein. Ihm überkam gleich Sorge, als er ihre geschwollenen Augen sah. Sie hat geweint?

„Was.. ist denn los?", fragte er sanft und ging zu ihr, kniete sich vor ihr und sah sie an. Elizabeta blickte in seine Augen. Nein, das war nicht das Gleiche, was sie spürte, wenn sie in Gilberts Augen sah. Sie wollte die Heirat nicht.. Konnte niemand kommen und die Ungarin retten? Ging das nicht..?

„Ich.. ich hab Angst..", brachte sie heraus und fing wieder an zu weinen. Wieso konnten ihre Tränen nicht stoppen? Warum hat ein Mensch auch die Fähigkeit zu weinen? Elizabeta konnte ein Seufzen hören und kurz darauf umarmte er sie, worauf sie nur zusammen zucken konnte. Was war mit der ganzen sanften Nummer? Sie war kein kleines Kind mehr! Jemand sollte ihr sagen, dass Elizabeta aufhören sollte zu weinen. Irgendwer.. Am Besten jemand mit silbernen Haaren, mit roten Augen und jemand, der ihr viel bedeutete. Und schon wieder war Gilberts Bild vor ihren Augen.

„T-tut mir Leid, ich muss raus..", murmelte sie schwach, drückte ihn von sich weg, stand auf und lief raus. Elizabeta konnte einfach nicht in Roderichs Nähe sein ohne an Gilberts geschockten Blick zu denken, denn sie sah als er von der Hochzeit erfuhr. Es war einfach viel zu schmerzhaft.

* * *

Wohin genau sie lief wusste Elizabeta nicht. Nur weg. Mit allem. Ihre Gedanken sollten sich endlich einmal ordnen. Sie wollte keine Hochzeit. sie wollte keinen Roderich, sie wollte keine Tränen, sie wollte Gilbert! Niemanden sonst! Verstand das denn niemand?

Irgendwann fand sie sich in einem Wald wieder. Ihr überkam ein kurzes Lächeln. Sie liebte Wälder. Dort hatte sie früher immer mit Gilbert gekämpft.. Früher.. Als er wirklich noch dachte, sie wäre männlich. Kurz musste sie auch kichern. Irgendwie war er ja schon immer ein Idiot gewesen, zwar ein arroganter Idiot, aber immerhin mochte sie ihn so. Das war Gilbert eben. Den Mann den sie liebte.

„Verdammte Gefühle", murmelte Elizabeta leise, als sie sich hinsetzte und sich an einen Baum lehnte. Wind wehte durch ihr Haar und langsam versiegten ihre Tränen, was ihr nur Recht war.

Die Zeit verging. Elizabeta starrte weiterhin in die Ferne, versuchend ihre Gedanken von Gilbert zu entfernen. Nur war dies leichter gesagt als getan. Kaum nachdem sie dachte, sie hätte es geschafft kreuzte er wieder ihren Gedanken. Was tat dieser arrogante Typ nur mit ihr?

* * *

Irgendwo im Wald war Gilbert gerade zu finden. Wo genau wusste er selbst nicht. Das Einzige was er wusste war, dass er nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen. Was für eine Ironie dies doch wieder war. Das Bild von Elizabeta, die, mit Roderich, vor dem Traualtar stand raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Was würde sie denn mit so einem Langweiler anstellen? Sie brauchte jemanden mit dem sie sich messen konnte. Jemanden wie Gilbert.

„Verdammtes Weib..", murmelte der Albino, setzte sich und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Was tat Elizabeta nur mit ihm? Und da dachte er, er würde so etwas wie Liebe nie spüren. Aber, seien wir ehrlich, Elizabeta war eben seine Traumfrau. Sie war schon fast so toll wie er!

Gilbert blickte in den Himmel. Es war eigentlich ein ziemlich schöner Tag. Ein paar Wolken am Himmel. Ein ganz normaler Frühsommertag. Nein, nein, das war nicht richtig. So war seine Stimmung nicht. Am Besten sollte es schütten, das würde seine Stimmung viel besser beschreiben, als so ein sonniger Tag.

Seine Gedanken kreisten weiterhin über Elizabeta. Das sie ihm auch nicht aus seinen Gedanken verschwand.

* * *

Dass die Zwei nur wenige Meter entfernt saßen wussten sie nicht.

* * *

„Geht es dir besser?" Ein besorgter Roderich blickte die Ungarin an, die am Abend wieder das Haus betrat. Sie sah in an und lächelte falsch.  
„Ja, danke. Ich hab meinen Kopf ein wenig geleert. Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen." Roderich nickte. Er dachte, dass Schlaf jetzt die beste Alternative war. Oh, wie er sich irrte. Elizabeta hatte Angst vor der Nacht. Vor ihren Träumen. Wie oft würde Gilbert wohl dieses Mal ihre Träume besuchen? Ob er ihr dieses Mal sagen würde, dass er sie hasste, anstellen das er sie liebte?

„Schlaf gut." Waren die Worte des Österreichers gewesen. Und sie hätte ihn dafür strangulieren können. Hätte ihn angeschrien, hätte ihm ihre eigentlichen Gefühle gebeichtet, aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen lächelte sie nochmals, nickte und ging auf ihr Zimmer, hoffend, dass sie nicht einschlafen würde.

* * *

„Man, du braucht's 'n Bier, Gilbert. Du siehst grauenhaft aus." Ludwig sah seinen älteren Bruder an. Irgendwie machte er sich Sorgen um ihn, so fertig hatte er ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ahaha! The awesome me? Ich sehe nicht grauenhaft aus! Aber, West, gib mir ruhig Eines. Ich kann ein kaltes, deutsches Bier gut gebrauchen!" Gilbert lachte. Sein Lachen hörte sich nicht nach ihm an. Ludwig musterte ihn weiterhin. Warte, waren das geschwollene Augen? Hatte er geweint? Verdammt, was war los mit ihm?

„Hier, dein Bier." Ludwig reichte ihm ein Glas feinstes deutsches Bier, welches der Albino dankend an nahm.

„So, jetzt erzähl mal. Warum hat das große Königreich Preußen geheult?" Diese Frage hätte er lieber nicht stellen sollen. Gilbert gab ihm einen Todesblick, bevor er richtig loslegte.

„Halt ja deine Klappe von Sachen, die du nicht verstehst! Was weißt du schon, kleiner Bruder? Was würdest du tun, wenn du erfährst, dass deine Liebe heiraten wird? Mein Gott! Du hast dieses Problem ja nicht.. Verdammt nochmal.." Er war laut, wurde aber immer leiser und blickte weg. Warum musste ausgerechnet er mit den Tränen kämpfen?

Ludwig schluckte. War das wirklich der Gilbert? Der immer einen auf arrogant tat? Der, der vor ihm gerade mit den Tränen kämpfte?

„Hey.. Alles wird gut..", versuchte Ludwig ihn zu beruhigen. Als Antwort kam ein kurzes Lachen.

„Als ob etwas gut werden kann.. Ich gehe." Und mit den Wörtern stand er auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Die Alpträume schon erwartend.

Verdammt, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal so schwach sein würde..

* * *

„_Gilbert.. Ich.. liebe dich. Nur dich, niemanden Anderen sonst!" Die Ungarin war verzweifelt und blickte in die roten Augen von ihm. Der aber gab ihr nur einen kalten und abweisenden Blick._

„_Und deswegen bist du mit diesem Österreicher verlobt? Verschwinde einfach. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"_

„_Gil-"  
„HALT DIE KLAPPE!"_

* * *

„GILBERT!", schrie Elizabeta und schreckte hoch. Schweiß lief ihr durchs Gesicht und sie konnte ihre Tränen wieder nicht mehr zurück halten. Genau deswegen hatte sie Angst. Dass Gilbert nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte..

„Elizabeta.." Die Ungarin schreckte auf und blickte herum. Seit wann war Roderich hier..? Hat er gesehen, wie sie sich im Schlaf gedreht und gewendet hatte? Mit geschwollenen Augen sah sie ihn an. Außer ihr Schluchzen konnte sie nichts sagen. Was sollte Elizabeta auch noch groß sagen? Sogar ein Idiot würde verstehen, dass sie einen Alptraum über Gilbert hatte.

Die Beiden starrten sich an und die Zeit verging. Das Ticken der Uhr machte sie wahnsinnig. Damit wurde ihr nur noch mehr bewusst, dass sie immer weniger Zeit für Gilbert hatte. Alleine der Gedanken brachte sie im Inneren um.

„..Geh zu ihm.." Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt..? Sie.. sollte zu ihm gehen? Und er wäre damit einverstanden?

„Ich liebe dich.. Und das Letzte, was ich will, wäre dich die ganze Zeit so leidend zu sehen.." Roderichs Worte klangen sanft, aber aber auch verletzt verletzt, trotzdem konnte er lächeln. Das Lächeln beruhigte sie, auch wenn es nicht Gilberts Lächeln war. Zu wissen, dass er sich solche Sorgen um sie machte tat gut.

„Danke..", flüsterte sie, stand mit zittrigen Füßen auf und ging schnell in ihr Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Aber.. wollte Elizabeta ihn wirklich sehen? Wollte sie wirklich zu ihm? Was wäre, wenn sich der Traum in Realität umwandeln würde? Allein der Gedanke daran machte sie verrückt. Mit ihren Händen stützte sie sich am Waschbecken ab und blickte in den Spiegel. Schwarze Augenringe umrandeten ihre Augen. Die Ungarin versuchte leicht zu lächeln. Das Resultat war ein leises Schluchzen. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen. Elizabeta sah einfach grauenhaft aus. Aber das ließ sie nicht abschrecken. Sie musste Gilbert sehen, auch wenn Elizabeta Angst davor hatte. Aber ihr Herz schrie direkt nach ihm.

Sie verließ das Badezimmer, ging durch den langen Flur, bis sie die Haustür erreicht hatte, öffnete diese und lief raus.

„Ah, verdammte Scheiße!", schrie Gilbert auf, griff nach der Bierflasche und nahm noch einen langen Schluck. Nicht einmal Bier konnte helfen die Gedanken an Elizabeta verschwinden zu lassen. Ja, er fühlte für sie schon Jahre mehr als nur Freundschaft. Aber nachdem sie ihm gestanden hatte, dass sie diesen Österreicher heiraten würde – und nicht ihm – brach einfach eine Welt für den Preußen zusammen.

* * *

Seufzend stand er auf. Er hatte zwar Bier intus, aber Gilbert war nun auch nicht derjenige, der nach vier oder fünf Flaschen betrunken war. Der Preuße schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ das Haus, ohne auf Ludwigs Frage zu antworten, wohin er wollte, da Gilbert die Antwort selbst nicht wusste. Der Albino wollte einfach nur seine Gedanken überwinden, was schwerer fiel als gesagt.

„G-gilbert!", schrie Elizabeta auf, als sie ihn sah, lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn, wobei er fast zu Boden fiel.

„Woher..?", murmelte Gilbert auf und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir..", schluchzte die Ungarin auf. Irgendwie hatte sie wieder angefangen zu weinen, auch wenn sie dies vorher nicht bemerkte. Gilbert blickte Elizabeta an und schluckte leicht. Sie weinend zu sehen tat immer so weh..

„Eli.. Dich weinend zu sehen ist immer wieder komisch.. Wo ist dein Lachen? Und deine Bratpfanne? So jemand wie du soll nicht weinen.." Ohne groß nachzudenken strich er ihr die Tränen von ihrer Wange, was sie leicht erröten ließ. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte ebenfalls über ihre Lippen.

„Und du? Dir ist nur was ins Auge gekommen, weil du auch weinst, oder?", murmelte sie und strich ihm auch seine Tränen weg. Es war ein seltener Anblick. Hatte sie ihn eigentlich schon einmal weinend gesehen? Er war doch immer so selbstbewusst.. Und jetzt? Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm.

Gilbert schluckte leicht. Sie durfte ihn nicht weinend sehen! Das durfte niemand! Keine einzige Menschenseele sollte mitbekommen, dass er auch schwach sein konnte.

„Gib mir dein arrogantes Lächeln wieder..", hauchte Elizabeta leise. Der Albino nickte leicht und versuchte sein Bestes ihr das Lächeln zu geben, was sie sich wünschte. Es war zwar nicht wirklich ein Gilbert-Lächeln, aber Elizabeta war zufrieden damit, was wohl das Wichtigste war.

„Danke.. Ich.. ich muss wohl.. wieder gehen.. Auf.. Wiedersehen.." Ihr Gesicht wurde blass. Sie wollte nicht wieder zurück. Sie wollte bei Gilbert bleiben. Ihn weiterhin umarmen, wie jetzt gerade. Langsam löste die Ungarin sich von der Umarmung und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Preuße schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf und ehe sich Elizabeta umdrehen konnte griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie an sich.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht 'Auf Wiedersehen' sagen lasse und dass ich der Grund dazu bin, nicht wahr?" Und nach diesen Worten war es mit der Ungarin geschehen. Ihr Schluchzen konnte man noch Meilen weit hören. Ihren 'Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Gilbert!' Satz wiederholte sie nun schon zum geschätzten zehnten Mal. Aber ihm war dies egal. Er drückte die junge Frau an sich und strich durch ihr Haar.

„Ja, ich bin ein verdammter Idiot.. Ahaha! Trotzdem bin ich noch immer toll, huh?"

„Halt die Klappe..", murmelte sie und presste ihre Lippen auf die von ihm, was ihm kurz schocken ließ, trotzdem erwiderte er den Kuss schnell. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Ihre Lippen waren sanft und zerbrechlich, obwohl sie das ganz und gar nicht war.

Die Zeit verging und langsam lösten die Zwei von sich und sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Ich.. ich werde nur wegen des Staates heiraten, nicht wegen Liebe.. Verlass mich deswegen nicht.. Bitte.. Du.. verstehst mich doch, oder..? Bleib einfach bei mir.."

„Keine Sorge, ich verstehe.. Ich bleibe bei dir, so lange du willst.."

„Szeretlek", murmelte die Ungarin leise in ihrer Sprache und auch ohne Wörterbuch verstand er, was sie sagte.

„Ich dich auch, Elizabeta."


End file.
